chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Archangels
Archangels are a spiritual celestial subspecies of angels. Brief History All archangels are brothers. While they are also related to all the normal angels, the archangels are much more powerful and they are much older than the normal angels. A lot of the history found in myths and the modern version of the bible are inaccurate, such as the way they all mention how Lucifer was the archangel who rebelled, when Lucifer is possibly the most loyal of all of God's servants. All Archangels still reside in Heaven, except for Chamuel, who left when he began to disagree with God and the commands he was being given. He briefly returned to Heaven in order to find a way to save Bailey, but they both left afterwards. Origin Archangels are believed to be the sons of God, although only a few of them have ever even seen God. They were all raised in Heaven, and taught the ways of their religion and to follow every order they are given. While angels are also the sons of God, they are not as powerful as archangels, although the reason for the distinction is unknown. Appearance Archangels can appear as any shape or form whilst in Heaven, and only other archangels would be able to see them for their true appearance. While they walk the earth, they must adopt human vessels. While angels are limited to needing permission from their vessels and they are unable to change the appearance of them, archangels can not only possess anyone, they can adapt and change this person's physique. If one has enough skill in this area, it is possible for them even be able to change the species of the vessel. Outside of their vessels but while on Earth, archangels simply appear as a blinding mass of white light. Location All Archangels are born in Heaven, and aside from leaving for missions from God, they are not meant to leave their home. While Heaven is made up of a person's happiest and best memories, the Archangels' Heaven is a different place. It is true that each Archangel has his own quarters, but there is nothing particularly special about this. They are capable of controlling and manipulating all sides of their own personal Heaven, and the Heaven of all humans, but they cannot control the Heavens of any higher Archangels. A lot of species are divided between Heaven and Hell after death, and if they go to Hell, they are tortured, and in Heaven, they get to relive the highlights of their lives and their wildest dreams. However, there are many exceptions to this rule. A lot of the mythical creatures that don't share many traits with humans aren't allowed into Heaven. Gifts & Abilities All archangels have similar powers and abilities, although each archangel is also unique and has his own fields to manage. Every archangel can control fate as well as reality, although this gift is far more powerful and effective whilst they are in Heaven. They are also capable of healing and occasionally reviving other creatures, although this is very straining, and completely dependant on the situation. Time travel is also an option to angels, although they are warned heavily to only use this power in severe circumstances and only for a limited amount of time. All archangels also have the ability to kill in almost any possible way, and they can all produce a blinding white light (which is how they look to humans) which can be known to obliterate all beings in a wide radius. Every Archangel also has its own private fields to manage, such as how Michael (the leader of all Archangels) is in control of protection, courage, strength, truth and integrity, and Raphael who is known to be in charge of all forms of healing, including mental and physical wounds. Every Archangel also has the additional gift of something, such as Raphael's affirmity for lightning and Michael's for fighting. Returning to Heaven will recharge one's gifts and powers entirely. When one leaves Heaven for a lengthy amount of time without returning, their powers are weakened dramatically. In the case of Goru, his powers have been weakened, even though he returned to Heavan recently. If he was a normal angel, he would have lost all traces of his powers by now, but Archangels will never lose their powers entirely, no matter how they abuse them. All archangels are also bound by the power of their Oaths. Once an archangel makes an Oath, they cannot break it, no matter what, meaning it is phyiscally impossible for them to do something they Oathed they wouldn't. These Oaths can be made to anyone, but are most commonly used by God to make an archangel do his bidding. There are only two ways to get out of an Oath; death or finding an exception to the wording. This second method was displayed by Chamuel when he escaped Heaven for the second time as Goru. Divisions & Ranks There are many different groups and divisions of ranks between the archangels and angels. Normally the rank is decided by the order in which they were born, with the exception of Lucifer. All angels rank below archangels, and must follow all commands set by their older brothers. *Michael (the Prince of Heaven) *Lucifer (the Lightbringer) *Gabriel (the Messenger) *Raphael (the Healer) *Uriel (God's fire) *Chamuel (the Loving) *Jophiel (the Beauty of God) *Raguel (the Friend of God) There are different groups (or "choirs") between the Archangels, although these are not very important. Seraphs are the most powerful (known as the "First Choir") and these is led by Michael. The only two other archangels that are Seraphs are Lucifer and Chamuel. Supernals are the second most powerful (known as the "Second Choir") and these is led by Gabriel. Other archangel members include Uriel and Jophiel. The third choir is known as Princerals, and these are led by Raphael. The only other archangel member is Raguel. Known Archangels *Chamuel *Gabriel Associated Species *Nephilim *Daevael *Ethael Category:Species